memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Nebula study
Captain's starlog supplemental. After dropping off the survivors of the freighter we've came across a nebula cloud along the Romulan border, so far nothing wrong is happening ship systems are working at top peek preformance and ship crew preformed their duties well. In his ready room Roy is walking around as he's recording his log entry. I was very hesitate about using the new enhanced warp drive an untested system on board an untested and not a battle tested starship, but we're the closest ship within five parsecs of the border. Then the door chimed. Computer pause entry, come Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the door. Lieutenant Rubin walks into the ready room. Sir you asked for the weekly tactical status report Lieutenant Rubin says as he hands the Captain the padd. He looks at it and then looks at him. This is great Lieutenant keep up the good work Captain Dunsel says as he looks at him. He looks at the Captain. Yes, sir I will Lieutenant Rubin says as he leaves the ready room. Captain Dunsel smiles a bit and then goes back to reviewing the ship and crew status reports. Challenger is at impulse speed. On the bridge the crew are at their stations and Commander Olson looks at the Engineering console. We're ready sir Commander Olson says as he turns to Captain Dunsel. Dunsel looks at Ensign Kaye. Alright Ensign set course 223 mark 13 warp 6 Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. She nods and turns to her console. Course 223 mark 13 set and laid in Captain Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Dunsel breathes. Engage Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. Ensign Kaye presses the warp button. Challenger goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. On the bridge Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Warp five point four, point seven nine Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the warp meter. The ship starts to shake, and lights flickering as Commander Olson is inputting commands into the console. Eight nine Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. The ship violently shakes as Ensign Hendricks looks at her console. Breaches on decks E-G Ensign Hendricks says as she looks at her console read out. Captain Dunsel turns to her. Emergency bulkheads Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. Then the ship quiets down. We're at warp 6.3 Captain Ensign Kaye says as she turns to Captain Dunsel. Dunsel leans back in the chair. Maintain course and speed Captain Dunsel says as he breathes a sigh of relief. Challenger soars at high warp. In his ready room Dunsel is look out the window thinking, when the com beeps. Dunsel Captain Dunsel says as he activates the com. We're approaching the border Commander Mitchell says over the com. He gets up from the chair. Challenger slows to impulse speed and approaches the nebula cloud. On the bridge Commander Mitchell looks at her console. The nebula cloud is dense sir but it will provide our science department will have some interesting time scanning it Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at Captain Dunsel. Dunsel walks to his chair. Ensign Kaye take us in one quarter impulse speed Captain Dunsel says as he sits in his chair. Then console beeps. Captain there's something off our bow Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Dunsel turns to her. What is it? Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. Before she could answer the ship shakes hard and sparks erupt from the ceiling. Challenger moves to port as an explosion erupts from it's outer hull, as a Romulan Warbird flies over the NX-Class ship hitting it's port nacelle as well causing it to surge with energy from the hit.